Please Remember
by twilightfanjm
Summary: After Tyler died Ally and the rest of the Hawkins family moved to Los Angeles, CA. 22 years later Ally and Tyler's daughter Nicole, and Caroline's daughter Sammy are going to New York City for the first time. What happens when they meet Tyler without having any idea who he is to them? Will Tyler ever regain the memory he lost on 9/11?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm into Remember Me fanfics right now and I thought of this over the weekend. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing. **

**Nicole's POV  
**This was it. Finally, the day has arrived. I Nicole Tyler Hawkins was going to back to the place that I was born. I was going back to New York City. I can't even say that I've ever been there before because the last time that I was there I was just a baby.

My mother Ally Craig gave birth to me on June 16th 2002. It was approximately nine months after my father had died in the world trade center.

A few months after I was born my mom was offered a job in Los Angeles, California. My mom had been really depressed in New York after my father died. The depression combined with the pregnancy and postpartum hormones was basically a recipe for disaster. So my mom took the job offer and moved to California with me in hopes that it would help her better cope with my father's death.

I don't much about my father, Tyler Hawkins. I didn't even know what he looked like because my mom had accidentally lost all of the pictures that she had of him during the moving process. I don't think that she's ever quite forgiven herself for that one. I also have my father's first name as my middle name. That's all I really knew about him though. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because his death is still so painful for her.

A few years after we moved the rest of my father's family moved down here as well. They moved because remaining in New York had become much to painful for them as well, and also because they wanted to be closer to me. Unfortunately they had also lost all of the pictures that they had of my father. It was sad and heartbreaking for me because now I would never know what my father looked like. Everybody says that I look exactly like my mother.

For a long time now I've felt like something has been pulling me to New York. It's crazy, I know, but I just felt like I absolutely had to go there. I felt like there was something there that was pulling me.

My mom didn't want me to go; even if it was just for the Summer, but I just had to. I really can't explain this odd feeling. So after a lot of convincing my mom finally decided to just let me go. After all I was 21 years old now almost 22, and I would be staying in the house that my mom still owned out there. She knew that I was capable of taking care of myself for the whole Summer. It just made her sad to see me leave.

I wasn't going alone though. I was going with my 12 year old cousin Sammy. She was aunt Caroline's daughter. Aunt Caroline had her when she was only 22 years old. She had just gotten married to a guy she had met here in college. It seemed like only months later that she announced that she was pregnant.

I loved my little cousin. Honestly I considered her a sister instead of a cousin. She thinks of me as her sister to. She is a beautiful, bright young girl that I would protect from anything and anyone. Unfortunately she doesn't have many friends, in fact she gets bullied a lot. I take her to school all the time because were also neighbors. One day last month a bunch of girls were teasing her in the classroom and I got so angry. So angry that I actually grabbed a fire hydrant and threw it through a glass window into the hallway just to scare the living crap out of those girls. Sorry but no one messes with my family and gets away with it. That led to me getting arrested. My mother wasn't happy about having to bail me out of jail but she was proud that I stood up for Sammy.

She really wanted to go with me on this trip to New York City for the Summer. Her parents actually thought it would be good for her if she got a way for a while and they trusted me with her.

So here we are now boarding the plane. Wondering what awaited us in New York City.

**So what do you think? Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. New York City

**Chapter 2: New York City**

**Nicole's POV**

We landed in New York City approximately six hours after we had left. It was a really long flight and I was glad to be back on the ground again. Sammy had brought along some paper and she was happy just to draw. She had definitely inherited more then her mother's looks, she had also inherited her love of art. She was very good at drawing and she even got into an advanced art program back home.

Meanwhile, I just watched countless in flight movies to pass the time. Nonetheless we were both extremely happy once the plane had finally landed.

"Thank god. I was getting tired of sitting on that plane" Sammy said.

"You and me both kid"

I made sure to keep an eye on her throughout the airport. I did not want to have to explain to my aunt and uncle that I had already lost their daughter at the airport. Once we had used the bathroom and got our bags I called everyone to inform them that we had landed safely at the airport.

As soon as we left the airport I could already see the new world trade center. It was a surreal sight for me. It was weird for me to know that I had lost my father there. My father had died there. Thinking about my father was always something that made me feel really sad. From the way my mother, and the rest of my family for that matter, had described him I knew that he was a wonderful person. I just wish that I had gotten the chance to know him.

Somehow I had managed to hail a cab for us and I gave the driver the directions to my house. Once my grandfather had died my mom inherited the house that she once lived in. She never sold the house, in fact I don't think she ever rented it out. Sammy and I would be the first ones living here since my grandfather died.

I was surprised to see how clean and orderly the house was when we finally went inside. Then I remembered that my mother had hired people to continuously clean the house. One of the first things we did was begin to unpack. It was not that much work but it still had to be done. And we both complained about having to do it. But oh well, the sooner we unpacked the faster we would be done and we can do just about anything else that we wanted to do.

"What are we going to do?" Sammy asked me. "We don't have a TV, a computer, or anything" She complained as if it were the end of the world.

"Well Sammy we will just have to go out and by both of those things" I informed her.

"When? Like tonight?" she asked me sounding pretty darn eager about it.

"Yeah sure. How about we go out and get something to eat and then we will go look ?"

"Oh that sounds great to me. The sooner the better" she said.

I sighed. I could only hope that I would find both of those items cheap, although I highly doubted that very much. TVs and computers alone were pretty expensive but to buy them together? No way, that was sure going to be a nice hit to the pocket book. I didn't even have a job yet. I definitely needed to go and get a job. At least a part time temporary job. I didn't plan on just sitting here all Summer long. I was going to have all the fun that I could while I was here, but I still needed to make some money in order to buy important things like food. My mother was still paying all of the other bills on this house so I didn't have to worry about paying for things like electricity or water. I didn't understand why my mother had insisted on keeping this house if she was not going to use it. It seemed like a waste of money to keep paying bills on it and to hire cleaning people to clean it regularly if she was not going to use it ever again.

All of a sudden we heard someone opening the door. Sammy screamed and immediately I stood in front of her protectively. The person opened the door and there stood a man. He was probably in his early to mid 40s. He had brown hair and bluish eyes. All in all he looked exactly like Robert Pattinson. He had some cleaning material with him. I breathed a sigh of relief. It made sense for him to have a key to the house if he was part of the cleaning crew.

I knew by the way he looked at us that he had not known that we would be here.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Tyler. I'm one one of the cleaners here. I usually come every couple of days. Who are you?" he asked me.

"I'm Nicole Tyler Hawkins and this is my cousin Sammy. So Tyler do you have a last name?" I asked him. I had thought it was odd that he didn't give me his last name.

"No, well I think I do. But I don't know what it is. I lost my memory a long time ago and the only thing I can remember is my first name. That's why I work with a cleaning company. They were the only ones willing to hire a person like me. Anyway, I'm sorry for intruding on you like this. I can always come back some other time if you'd like. Here is my business card" he handed me his business card with his name and number on it.

"Yes that would be great" I said.

I got the strangest feeling about him when he left.

**I promise the story will start to get better from here on out. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
